1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention generally relates to training aids and exercising aids for swimmers and, in particular, to certain new and useful improvements wherein a swimmer using the device can exercise or develop swimming techniques in a relatively small swimming area.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In the past swimming instructors have walked alongside the edge of the pool and observed swimmers exercising, learning or practicing various swimming strokes. The disadvantage of this is the instructor has difficulty in both observation of and communication with the student as neither the instructor nor the student are stationary. Further, in the past, when neither the instructor nor the student were stationary, control problems were created for the instructor when giving instructions to a group of swimmers. Still further, in the past an individual swimmer in order to receive maximum benefit in swimming exercise and training situations needed a large swimming area in which to practice or otherwise develop swimming rhythm, speed and endurance without the necessity of having to turn and change direction repeatedly, as is the case in a small pool.
Recently, devices have been proposed that include a ring disosed about the waist of the swimmer and the ring suspended from a frame to support the swimmer while using the device. An example of such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,416 by G. HOHWART for swimming apparatus. This device, as it supports the swimmer, creates an artificial swimming and training enviroment for the swimmer. Also, the device is cumbersome and bulky in use and when in position at the edge of the pool creates an obstacle to others who are in and about the pool area.
Another type of aquatic device has been proposed such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,012 by P. E. SANDERSON for aquatic device. This patent discloses a support for the head of the swimmer rather than the entire body. This device, as with other previously proposed devices provides an artificial support for the swimmer while the swimmer exercises or trains as it creates a head rest for the swimmer. Also, this recently proposed device is permanently anchored to the side of the pool and creates an obstacle to others who are in and about the pool area.